Inhumans (TV series)
|creator= |based_on= |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |director= |creative_director= |presenter= |starring= *Anson Mount *Serinda Swan *Iwan Rheon *Ken Leung *Eme Ikwuakor *Isabelle Cornish *Mike Moh *Sonya Balmores *Ellen Woglom |judges= |voices= |narrated= |music= |theme_music_composer= |opentheme= |endtheme= |composer= |country=United States |language=English |num_seasons= |num_series= |num_episodes= |list_episodes= |producer=Jean Higgins |executive_producer= *Scott Buck *Jim Chory *Jeph Loeb |location=Kalaeloa, Hawaii |camera= |runtime= |news_editor= |cinematography= |editor= |company= *ABC Studios *Marvel Television *IMAX Corporation |distributor=ABC Studios |budget= |network=ABC |channel= |picture_format=IMAX |audio_format= |first_run= |first_aired= |last_aired= |released= *September 1, 2017 (IMAX) *September 26, 2017 (ABC) |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= *Marvel Cinematic Universe television series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |website= |production_website= |website_title= |production_website_title= |host= |name= |studio= }} Marvel's Inhumans, or simply Inhumans, is an upcoming American TV series produced for ABC, in light of the Marvel Comics race of a similar name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), imparting coherence to the movies and other TV series of the universe. The series is delivered by ABC Studios and Marvel Television, with IMAX Corporation as a financing accomplice and Scott Buck filling in as showrunner. The series is based on Black Bolt, with Anson Mount in the part, Medusa, and different individuals from the Inhuman Royal Family. The species were first acquainted within the MCU in the second season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Inhumans is set to release on IMAX screens on September 1, 2017, and run for two weeks, before premiering on ABC on September 26, and airing eight episodes. Premise After a Coup d'état, the Inhuman Royal Family escape to Hawaii where they must save themselves and the world. The series will explore themes of jealousy and betrayal among the Inhuman Royal Family as Maximus reveals his intention of destroying the rule of his brother, Blackar, the king of the Inhumans, as an excuse for freeing Inhumans. Cast and characters Main * Anson Mount as Black Bolt. * Serinda Swan as Medusa. * Iwan Rheon as Maximus. * Ken Leung as Karnak. * Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon. * Isabelle Cornish as Crystal. * Mike Moh as Triton. * Sonya Balmores as Auran. * Ellen Woglom as someone who works at a private aerospace company with a personal passion for space and things related to the Moon. Crystal's 2,000-pound (910 kg) teleporting canine companion Lockjaw will be featured in the series as CGI. Guest * Chad James Buchananhttp://screenrant.com/marvel-inhumans-casts-chad-james-buchanan/ Trivia *A film from Marvel Studios based on the Inhumans started development in 2011, it was originally intended to be the twenty first main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film in Phase Three and was revealed in 2014 that it's set for a release in November 2018, with Vin Diesel hinted to play the titular role of Black Bolt. The film however was cancelled with the TV Series instead taking place. *Although not the first to introduced Inhumans, the producers spoke about the possibilities of crossovers with Agents of Shield and other MCU products when they were asked about it and they did not deny the possibilities of crossovers but they were more focused on bringing the series out first. Gallery Images Inhumans logo.jpg|Old movie logo Inhumans_promo_release_date.jpg Inhuman_Royal_Family_EW.png Videos First Teaser – Marvel's Inhumans External links * * References }} Category:TV series Category:ABC series